write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Hosts vs Luigi Hosts
The Hosts of Skyblazero and Luigi The Thunder Master fight but who will win? Intro WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU WANT MAKE! JUST CAN BE A VICTOR! THIS IS... WRITE EPIC BATTLES! Pre-Fight Jack, Hunter and Rock was down the street until they look Gold, Copper and X. They notes are Hosts of Mario and Sonic so Jack said. Jack: It's time to solve this now! Gold: Yeah, it's time to solve this! All the host trios prepare to fight. SHOWTIME!!! Fight Fights Jack vs Gold Jack first was using his speed hitting Gold many times. Jack: You're too slow! Gold pull out Cards throwing them at Jack who tanked them. Jack: So you has toonforce huh?, Bad move, I also have! Jack then kicked Gold in his stomach and make a punch combo at Gold as Gold dodges a fist and use a Hammer smacking Jack into a wall. Gold: Now It's time to got you! Gold then pulls out a Bomb and throws it at Jack but Jack tanks it. Gold then decide pull out a Gun shooting at Jack who teleports punching Gold many times until slams Gold into the ground. Then Gold breaks the fourth wall just like Jack make the same so they returns to the stage. Jack: I guess I need be Super Jack! Jack becomes into Super Jack and punches Gold so hard that was into the space. Then both try to use his Reality Warping at eachother but they counters eachother. Jack and Gold: Oh dang it! Gold then decide make a Kamehameha and Jack also do a Kamehameha and both energy blasts make a explosion that sends both Gold and Jack knocked in the ground. K.O! Hunter vs Copper Copper throws fire at Hunter who dodges the attacks. Hunter use his Extendible Claws scratching Copper many times and punches Copper into the ground. Hunter use a mallet smacking Copper and trying a bomb at him that sends him into the ground. Copper gets up and they start to punch eachother until they punch both the same time. Copper then decide slam Hunter at the ground and punches him in face and her cames out of cartoon just how Hunter makes it. Then return at the stage. Copper then kicks Hunter and punches him many times until hits him into a wall. Copper then decide pull out a mallet smacking Hunter many times. Copper smacks Hunter in the ground. Hunter gets up and hits Copper aside just as Copper recovers and punches him. Copper use his Microfine and makes a Sound Wave but Hunter tanked them. Hunter use his Hack Book and kills Copper writing he dissapears out of existence. K.O! Rock vs X First Rock punches X hard he was into the ground. X gets up and decide throws a Bomb at Rock who also pull out a Bomb and they makes a blast throws both at a wall. X then decide make a Shockwave that send Rock at a wall. Rock gets up and fires a Laser at Rock who dodges the laser. X jumps at Rock punching him in the face just to make Rock throws a punch at X face sends him into the ground. X then throws fireballs at Rock who was dodging them and runs at X punching him into the face. Then X and Rock was into a fist fight and throws punches at eachother until they end falling into the ground punching at eachother in his face. Both gets up and X said. X: Truce? Rock: Truce. K.O! Copper revives. Then Jack and Gold gets up and becomes friend. Gold: See ya! Jack: See ya! Results THIS WINNERS OF THIS BATTLE ARE.... A TIE!!! Final Point Well this ends into tie because both host groups are equalized into have high toonforce and Reality Warping so they can counter eachother skills. It seems this end into a tie! Advantages and Disadvantages Sky Hosts +Hack Book =Toonforce and Reality Warping +Strongers +Fasters =Durability Luigi Hosts =Toonforce and Reality Warping -Hack Book can kill them -Strongers -Slowers =Durability